stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazard's Harassers
Overview Founded on Titan in 2837, the Harassers have mostly done dirty jobs no one else does in the Sol System, they've also been known to travel to other systems which unfortunately has lead the biggest blunder of their short history. The Tau Ceti Wedding Massacre has forever tainted their reputation for professionalism and discretion, now they are regarded as little more than professional thugs with little regard for the lives of those they are sent again. Jameson Hazard has been forced to stray further out into the reaches of the galaxy to pick up contracts, while he's never had the Monarch jump further than the USS space, the increasing scarcity of contracts in said territory is starting to force his hand. He is known to be a fair and mostly impartial commander, though some criticize his lack of diversity in his company as they are entirely human. Jameson cites that it's a decision of pragmatism due to the simplicity of logistics involved for catering to a solely human crew, but some like to claim that he's just a humanity first goon. History Founded on a backwater colony of Titan in 2837, Jameson had created a mercenary force by hiring or in some cases coercing those he felt capable to lead his band of guns for hire. They enjoyed a rising star status at first, quickly gaining reputation as brutally efficient and effective but highly professional force that could turn the tide of some fights or carry out small scale operations with a high success rate. In 2844, the Harassers suffered a major embarassment and legal hellscape with an incident that became known as the Tau Ceti Wedding Massacre. Since then, their reputation has been permanently tainted and general opinion of them is low. However, those who have no qualms about the Harassers' past mistake, still hire them to do jobs that they wish to keep their hands cleaned of. Tau Ceti Wedding Massacre In 2844, the Harassers were contracted by a company that has their name censored from publicly available documents. They were tasked to travel to the neutral independent system of Tau Ceti and disrupt diplomatic relations both internally and externally by killing a major diplomat involved in Tau Ceti's trade negotiations with other systems. The first mistake was leaving the battleplan formulation to Jameson's appointed commander of the now infamous Marauder unit, Yolandi Van Dyk. Yolandi decided the best time to attack would be when the diplomat would be least prepared for a sudden assault. Some intel gathering determined that the diplomat was going to enter into a marriage that was purely for political reasons, the wedding was set to be held at the diplomat's estate in the afternoon of the capitol planet in the system. Yolandi delegated the attack to one of her subordinate's, letting them take command of a 6 man Marauder fireteam to insert via VTOL to the wedding, entering through a breach in the wall created by one of the missiles on the Vulture VTOL and the team was to kill the diplomat and anyone who attempted to defend them. The strike team leader decided that everyone at the wedding of 250 was considered enemy combatants, against better judgment. The strike team breached the wall, causing a severe collapse of the structure and injuring some. The team did not enter but rather stood at the edge of the Vulture's deployment ramp and proceeded to bombard every inch of the room with modified M902 GMG loaded with their preferred mix of warheads. The level of devastation wrought through this course of action left the entire room barren of the 250 people within it, the attack took less than three minutes to be over. Cameras that were present for the media coverage, were recovered by investigators and some of the data on them was cleaned up and published by major news outlets in the Tau Ceti system, causing massive backlash against the Harassers and indirectly, the USS government who were considered complicit in allowing a sanctioned mercenary unit within their territory to exercise such brutally criminal tactics upon what was a civilian venue. The USS government in turn, prosecuted the Harassers for their incident, levying sanctions and financial damages to be paid to the families of the victims. Their reputation was irreparably damaged within USS territory, now going from heavy handed professionals, to vicious thugs. Yolandi in the aftermath had exerted her own form of punishment for the mistakes of the strike team. Yolandi herself receiving censure from Jameson himself for her own mistakes in trusting lower ranked Marauders with planning the details of a mission that should have been far less messy than the actual result. Members WiP Relations WiP Category:Factions Category:Hazard's Harrassers